The vehicle seat with reclining mechanism has a back frame constituting the seatback tiltably linked to the seat cushion frame constituting the seat cushion. A lock device is connected between the seat cushion frame and the back frame, which is capable of regulating rotation of the seatback so as to arbitrarily adjust and set the tilt angle of the seatback. The lock device provided with a lever for releasing the lock state receives urging force applied from the return spring wound around the base end of the lever so that the lock device is brought into the locked state (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-126244).